Mi amado Yakuza
by Hanaeuchiha21
Summary: Haruka un universitario común y pacífico hasta que por ayudar a su mejor amigo Rin, que era todo lo contrario a él, ambos se vieron envueltos en una situación que nunca debieron siquiera haber visto... ¿Podrá Haru volver a sus días pacíficos? O ¿Su vida dará un giro de 360 ? Rin ¿podrá dejar de tener sentimientos por el novio de su hermana Gou? Publicada en Wattpad @Hanaeuchiha
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

Hasta la amistad mas profunda se puede romper por el amor de una persona. Eso es lo que sucede cuando dos hombres se enamoran de la misma mujer ¿Que pasaría si esos dos hombres son mejores amigos? Y eso no es todo ¿Y si ambos son Yakuza? Pertenecientes a la Yakuza mas poderosa de Japón.

¿Quien dijo que no podía amarse dos personas al mismo tiempo? Ese era el caso de Miho Amakata, se había de enamorado de Seichirou Yamazaki y Sorey Shigino. Y eso no era todo, ambos eran mejores amigos y hijos de las familias mas poderosas de la Yakuza.

Miho se había terminado casando con Sorey Shigino, aunque eso no significaba que había dejado de amar a Seichirou Yamazaki. El día que él se había casado le había dolido en lo mas profundo de su alma, y para hacer mas miserable su vida, ella estaba obligada a verle casi todos los días. Después de todo era el mejor amigo de su esposo, había visto nacer su primer hijo Sousuke Yamazaki, hijo que no era de ella. Aunque ella también había tenido a su precioso hijo Kisumi, y mas tarde había tenido a Hayato y con uno de los dos hombres que amaba.

Miho creía que era la única afectada en esta historia, no sabía lo que había tenía que sufrir Seichirou al ver a la mujer que amaba casarse con su mejor amigo y por si fuera poco le había parido no solo un hijo sino dos, que no eran suyo, sino de él.

Sorey Shigino no era la excepción al sufrimiento provocado por el triángulo amoroso, su relación con su mejor amigo nunca volvió a ser la misma y sabía que aunque Miho estuviera casada con él, aún suspiraba por Seichirou.

Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse el día en que murió en un accidente automovilístico la esposa de Seichirou, Hana Yamazaki. Aunque ella no había sido el amor de su vida, Seichirou la había querido, ella lo había acompañado en sus años de sufrimiento y ahora la única persona que podía contener su dolor, se había ido. Miho consolaba a Seichirou, una cosa llevó a la otra y la pasión que había existido entre ambos había vuelto a entenderse. Seichirou por respeto a la memoria de su esposa, no había tocado a Miho por años.

Ellos creían que sus encuentros eran un secreto para Sorey, pero no era así. Hacia tiempo que sospechaba, solo esperaba el momento perfecto para destapar la olla y hacer pagar a ambos por haberlo traicionado.

Seichirou se sentía la mas vil cucaracha que se arrastraba por la faz de la tierra. Ni cuando mataba a sangre fría, se había sentido tan rastrero, que cuando traicionaba a su mejor amigo. Pero él había llegado a su límite, le había cedido a Miho por mucho tiempo, ahora era su turno de estar con ella. Seichirou sabia que esa no era la mejor manera de pensar, aun así no podía alejarse de Miho por segunda vez y menos ahora que la había probado.

En la mansión Shigino se organizaba una gran fiesta, por el aniversario de bodas de Miho y Sorey, como era de esperarse los Yamazaki fueron invitados. Al llegar Sousuke Yamazaki salió corriendo en busca de sus mejores amigos, Kisumi Shigino y Makoto tachibana. Este último era el hijo del compañero de clases de Sorey y Seichirou, Tachibana Natsume. Él no tenía nada que ver con la Yakuza, aún así conocía los "negocios" a los que se dedicaban sus dos mejores amigos.

-Makoto, Kisumi- Saludó alegre el pequeño Sosuke, cuyos ojos cían brillaban por la emoción de ver a sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡Hola, Sousuke!- chilló un chico de cabello tan rosa como los pétalos de un cerezo.

-Sousuke-chan- saludó Makoto con una inclinación, el pequeño castaño era muy educado.

-¡Juguemos!-chilló el más pequeño de los Shigino que iba llegando, Hayato Shigino. Él solo tenía 3 años, y su hermano y los otros dos tenían 10 años.

-Por supuesto, Hayato-chan-Makoto era alto para su edad, por lo que se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Hayato -¿Que quieres jugar?- Preguntó al pequeño.

-Policías y ladrones- canturreo el pequeño. Que irónico que los hijos de los Yakuza, jugaran a ser policías. Makoto asintió sonriente, estaba demás decir que tenían que dividirse en parejas. Y no era una sorpresa para nadie, que Kisumi y Sousuke tenían una pequeña rivalidad por la amistad de Makoto. Se la pasaban compitiendo por la atención del castaño, Makoto simplemente ignoraba sus tontas peleas. Él le tenía la misma estima a ambos, aunque si tuviera que elegir... No estaba preparado para decidirse. Aunque eso no iba a pasar porque el castaño juraba que estarían los tres juntos para siempre. ¡Error!

-¡Yo voy con Makoto!- gritaron al unísono los hijos de los Yakuza. Sousuke tomó a Makoto de una brazo y Kisumi del otro, al ver que ambos habían escogido al castaño comenzaron una lucha de miradas, casi que se podían ver centellas salir de sus ojos. A pesar de tener 10 años, ambos chicos podían intimidar mas que algunos de los mejores hombres de sus padres, tenían el calibre de ser las futuras cabezas de sus clanes. Aun así Makoto no les temía ni en lo mas mínimo a ambos, él al igual que su padre conocía perfectamente a qué se dedicaban los padres de sus mejores amigos y sabía que ambos en un futuro serían las cabezas de sus clanes, de hecho Makoto entrenaba con ellos. Aunque a sus padres no les agradara mucho la idea, él lo hacía. Sabía que el futuro tendría que proteger a sus amigos, si iba a estar junto a ellos no tenía que ser un inútil al que hay que proteger.

-Yo iré con Hayato-chan- Makoto se soltó del agarre de sus amigos -Y seremos los policías - sus dos amigos lo miraron con un puchero en sus labios.

-¡Yay! Hayato irá con Makoto-niisan- celebró el menor de los Shigino. Sousuke y Kisumi suspiraron derrotados, y comenzaron a planear su estrategia. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Makoto gritó.

-¿Listos? ¡Fuera!- los ladrones se echaron a correr al jardín trasero de la mansión Shigino, a Makoto le pareció injusto porque Kisumi se conocía perfectamente ese jardín, que era tan complicado como un laberinto. De todas formas le resto importancia, solo era un juego. Tomo de la mano a Hayato y corrieron a perseguir a sus presas.

Miho se abrazó a Seichirou, tenían un mes sin poder verse, y mucho menos tocarse. Ambos sabían que Sorey sospechaba sobre su relación, a Miho le había costado mucho despegarse del lado de su marido esa noche, él no apartaba sus morados ojos de ella. Natsume Tachibana era quien le había ayudado a escaparse, Miho tenía la leve impresión de que ese hombre conocía o por lo menos se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba entre ella y Seichirou. Ambos se fundieron en un pasional beso, se extrañaban.

-Estás preciosa esta noche, Miho- la voz de Seichirou era ronca y sensual -Aunque estarías más preciosa si te arrancara ese vestido -Miho se había sonrojado por las descaradas palabras de su amante.

-Te extrañe tanto, Seichirou- Miho le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

-Yo también, preciosa-Seichirou hundió su nariz en el castaño cabello de Miho. En las sombras un dolido y traicionado hombre observaba dicha escena, aunque ya lo sospechaba eso no hacía que doliera menos.

-Quería creer que no era verdad...- su voz se escuchaba triste, los amantes voltearon a verle con su ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. -Por primera vez le rogaba a dios que mi instinto fallara...- Miho intentó acercarse a su marido pero este le alejó, sin ser brusco, después de todo aun era su esposa, la madre de sus hijos y él la seguía amando.

-Sorey...- a Miho le había dolido la mirada que su esposo le había dedicado, aún Seichirou no decía nada. No podía creer lo que había hecho, casi que escucho el caer de los pedazos del corazón de su mejor amigo. Él se había dejado llevar por la pasión y se había olvidado por completo, que quien iba a salir mas lastimado de todo esto era su mejor amigo.

-No pensé que me harías esto, Sei- sin antes Seichirou se había sentido una cucaracha, ahora se sentía la peor escoria del mundo -No lo quería creer, Sei- las palabras de Sorey, calaban en Seichirou. No encontraba las palabras necesarias para pedirle perdón a su mejor amigo.

-Perdoname, Sorey-lloró Miho. Nuevamente intento acercase a su marido, siendo rechazada por segunda vez.

-De ti si lo creía, Miho. Siempre supe que seguías amando a Seichirou, aun así quería creer en él...- Sorey miró a Seichirou, este seguía sin decir nada. Y eso llenó de irá a Sorey -¡Ni siquiera vas a negarlo!-por fin el pelirosa había perdido la calma que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Serviría de algo, So?-por primera vez, desde que había aparecido Sorey, Seichirou había dicho algo.

-Tienes razón, Sei. No serviría de nada- la tranquilidad de Seichirou, alteraba los nervios de Sorey. Por lo menos esperaba que su mejor amigo mostrará un poco de arrepentimiento, pero a él parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo haber destrozado su familia. Lo que él no sabia era que a Seichirou le quemaba en el alma haber herido a su mejor amigo -Al menos podrías mostrar un poco de arrepentimiento por haberte tirado a mi esposa ¿no?- Seichirou se arrepentía de haber herido a su amigo, pero no se arrepentía de haber hecho el amor con su esposa.

-No me arrepiento de hacerlo, So- a Seichirou le parecía que lo mas justo era que fuera sincero por una vez en tanto tiempo con su amigo. Escuchar la respuesta de Seichirou le hirvió la sangre a Sorey, no podía creer el descaro de su mejor amigo, sacó su arma de fuego. La que siempre traía consigo, la llevaba en la pretina del pantalón, y que nunca pensó que llegaría el día que tendría que apuntar a su mejor amigo con ella. El revolver 38, ardía en la manos de Sorey, era la primera vez que el frío metal de un arma de fuego había cobrado vida en las manos de Sorey, y vaya que había sostenido armas en sus manos manchadas de sangre.

-Sorey... No lo hagas- rogó Miho, pero Sorey estaba cegado por la rabia, no estaba pensando. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo similar ni cuando estaba por asesinar a sus oponentes mas fuertes.

Ajenos a lo que ocurría un par de arbustos mas allá de donde ellos estaban, Sousuke y Kisumi corrían para ocultarse de Makoto y Hayato.

-¡No podrán escapar de mi!-para la sorpresa de Makoto, Hayato se conocía ese jardín incluso mejor que Kisumi. Kisumi y Sousuke corrieron lejos de Makoto, pero se acercaron a una escena que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido presenciar.

Seichirou miraba sin miedo alguno el revolver con el que era apuntado. Lo que menos le importaba ahora era morir, si acabar con su vida dejaría satisfecho a su mejor amigo Sorey, él no tenía objeción alguna en entregarla. Se lo debía, por haber destruido a su familia

-Aléjate de aquí, Miho-ordenó Seichirou, la mujer lo miró horrorizada.

-¡No!-se negó Miho -¿Como puedes esperar que me vaya y deje que se maten entre ustedes? Cuando todo esto es mi culpa...- Seichirou le dedicó una mirada que la dejo petrificada. Miho sintió como si la hubieran atravesado mil puñales de hielo y comenzó a alejarse. Sorey la dejo ir, después de todo no podría hacer nada en contra de ella.

-Te ofrezco mi vida, So- Seichirou se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Sorey, y arrojó su arma frente a él.

-Ya que insistes, Sei-Sorey apuntó a la cabeza de Seichirou, este último bajó la cabeza ofreciendo su vida en bandeja de plata, ya no tenía nada que perder. Fue entonces que escuchó la risa de su Sousuke, le recordó a Seichirou que no podía dejar a la deriva a su más preciado tesoro.

El sonido de dos disparos cortó el aire, Kisumi y Sousuke se había quedado congelados frente a su padres. Los cuáles se habían disparado mutuamente. Seichirou había recibido un balazo en su hombro y Sorey en su pierna. Este último quedó en shock cuando Seichirou disparó, ¿no que le había ofrecido su vida? Una vez más se sintió molesto y traicionado, volvió a apuntar la cabeza de Seichirou, no fallaría dos veces seguidas.

-¡Papá! -Miho al escuchar la voz de su hijo, volvió a escena ¿Que hacía él ahí? Si algo le pasaba a Kisumi, Miho no se lo perdonaría nunca, y además de que no podía permitir que sus dos amores se mataron entre sí, por su culpa.

Makoto corría desesperado buscando a sus mejores amigos, él había escuchado el par de disparos que habían alterado la paz del jardín por un momento. Makoto ahora escuchó el grito de Kisumi.

-¡Papá! - Makoto llegó justo en el momento en que la mamá de Hayato y Kisumi era atravesada por dos balas. Justo en el pecho, Makoto cubrió los ojos del pequeño Hayato. No quería que ese pequeño, de tan solo 4 años presenciara la trágica muerte de su madre.

-¡Miho!- Un desgarrador gritó, por parte de Seichirou Yamazaki sacó a Sorey Shigino de su trance, este dejo caer su arma al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había asesinado a su esposa frente a sus hijos.

-¡Mamá!- Kisumi se lanzó a los brazos de su moribunda madre, Sousuke observaba la escena petrificado. Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Kisumi, Makoto no se dio cuenta en que momento él también había comenzado a llorar.

-Mi niño...perdonadme por... Dejarte... Tan.. Pronto - habló Miho con dificultad, no sentía su cuerpo y sus ojos se sentían pesados, se sentía arrastrada por una fuerza mayor con la que luchar era totalmente inútil. Un frío insoportable invadió su cuerpo.

-¡No me dejes, mamá!-Kisumi lloraba desconsolado en el pecho de su madre, que finalmente había fallecido con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Kisumi estaba bañado en la sangre de su madre, es una escena muy lamentable, pensó Makoto. El jardín se llenó con los hombres de Seichirou y Sorey. Todos los hombres se apuntaban entre sí. Los Yamazaki y los Shigino, estaban enfrentados, Makoto sintió su espina dorsal helarse con el terror.

-No tenemos que llegar a esto frente a los niños, Sorey-intentó razonar Seichirou, mientras apretaba la herida de su hombro para detener el sangrado, no podía permitirse morir y dejar a su tesoro solo, cuando apenas se había recuperado de la muerte de su madre. Le hizo seña a uno de sus hombres para que tomará Sousuke y lo pusiera sano y salvo. El hombre obedeció y cargo al petrificado Sousuke en sus brazos.

-No tenia pensado hacerlo, Seichirou-Sorey acababa de asesinar a su amada esposa, no podría con la pérdida de sus hijos -Hayato, ven aquí- Ordenó Sorey, el nombrado se soltó de los brazos de Makoto y corrió a los de su padre, el niño al ver el inerte cuerpo de su madre también comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente -No será hoy, Seichirou. Pero a partir de mañana comienza la guerra- sentenció Sorey.

-No esperaba menos, Sorey- Seichirou le dedicó una última mirada al cuerpo inmóvil de su amada, él mismo había participado en la muerte de esta -Nos vamos- ordenó a sus hombres y se puso de pie. Sousuke salió de su asombro, al ver que se iban a ir sin Makoto. Ver morir a la madre de Kisumi le había trastornado, le había recordado la muerte de su madre, aunque sus circunstancias fueron muy diferentes pero él había llorado igual que Kisumi al enterarse. Él sabía perfectamente por lo que Kisumi y Hayato estaban pasando, aun así no se olvidaría de su mejor amigo Makoto.

-¡Makoto!-Llamó Sousuke al castaño. Este vino enseguida en su búsqueda, no se quería quedar ahí.

-¡Makoto!-Kisumi había reaccionando al ver que Makoto iba a ser llevado. Makoto volteó a verle, sentía pena por Kisumi y Hayato pero tenía mucho miedo de quedarse en ese lugar, después de lo que había visto. No quería quedarse ahí, para Makoto, el padre de Kisumi era un demonio que había asesinado a su esposa y había comenzado la guerra.

-Lo siento, Kisumi- Makoto corrió al lado de Sousuke. Kisumi vio alejarse a sus dos mejores amigos el mismo día que había perdido a su madre. Makoto había jurado que nunca tendría que decidirse entre Kisumi y Sousuke, que nunca iban a ser separados pero el cruel destino ya había echado sus cartas, abofeteándolo con la cruel realidad de lo que significaba ser amigo de un Yakuza.

 ** _¡HI! Este fic tambien esta publicado en WATTPAD, va mas adelantado, Usuario: Hanaeuchiha_**


	2. Capítulo 1: ojos verdes

_**Capítulo 1: Ojos verdes...**_

 _*Beep* *Beep*_

Un pelinegro se removió en su cama, no tenía la mas mínima intensión de despertarse todavía.

La noche anterior sus compañeros de piso habían estado escuchando música hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Si hubiera sido otra persona de seguro el pelinegro no hubiera dudado en echarlos el mismo, pero se trataba de su mejor amigo y su hermana gemela, estos dos eran como familia para él.

 _*Beep* *Beep*_

El chico sabia que no podía faltar a clases, pero por más que quisiera sus ojos no se abrían. Estiró su brazo para callar el molesto sonido de su despertador. Paz otra vez...

Paz que duro poco cuando su mejor amigo abrió la puerta de una patada.

—¡Haru!—chilló el chico, era un pelirrojo demasiado hermoso para ser cierto. Hombros anchos, abdomen esculpido y glúteos de ensueño, su cabello era lacio y largo. Llegaba hasta la altura de sus hombros, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran de un cautivante rojo pasión. Haru cubrió su cabeza con una almohada y soltó un quejido. Su amigo subió en su cama y comenzó a saltar —¡Arriba, Haru! Despierta ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clases!— Haru no podía entender como coño era que Rin estaba fresco como una lechuga, cuando él era el causante de su desvelo.

—¡Largo!—Haru tumbo a Rin de su cama, no estaba de humor para lidiar con su enérgico amigo.

—Pero Haru...— se quejó Rin sobando su trasero, que hace menos de 5 segundos se había estrellado contra el suelo de madera de la habitación de Haru —No podemos faltar a nuestras clases, además ¡es viernes!— celebró Rin —¡Viernes de fiesta!—a Haru lo que menos le importaba en esta vida eran las fiestas, aunque para su amigo Rin, ese no era el caso.

—¿¡Alguien dijo fiesta!?—por el marco de la puerta se asomó una hermosa pelirroja de cabello lacio, igual al de su hermano, pero este le llegaba hasta las caderas. La chica tenia un cuerpo de ensueño al igual que su hermano, tenia lo suficiente en la delantera y en la retaguardia, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Rin. Eran gemelos idénticos.

—¡Hoy iremos a una fiesta, Gou, Haru!—exclamó Rin emocionado.

—¡Yay!— celebró la pelirroja.

—¿Iremos?—preguntó Haru con ironía, odiaba eso de su mejor amigo, siempre disponía sobre su vida y lo peor era que sin pedirle permiso... —No cuentes conmigo, estoy ocupado...— Haru salió de la cama. Rin bufo molesto, su mejor amigo eran tan antisocial que le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Como si tuvieras otra cosa que hacer, más que hacer pequeños trazos en ese cuaderno tuyo...—sí, Haru era un estudiante de arte, y sí, Rin tenia razón no tenía mas nada que hacer... pero aun así eso era lo mejor para él, nada como el aroma que desprendía el grafito al ser deslizado por la hoja de papel.

—¡Fuera de mi habitación!—furioso Haru agarro a Rin por el brazo levantándolo del suelo, echándolo de su habitación.

—¡Haru!—Rin se quejo al otro lado de la puerta —¡Tienes que salir! Eres un ermitaño— Tal vez lo fuera, pero Haru estaba feliz con eso, y Rin no lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

...

Rin estaba sentado junto a Haru en el salón de clases.

—Haru...— Rin jalonaba la manga de la chaqueta de Haru, el pelinegro tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja

—Vamos a la fiesta ¿Si?— el pelirrojo era molesto e insistente. Haru le dedicó una mirada gélida a Rin, con la que cualquiera se hubiera quedado estático pero el ojirojo estaba tan acostumbrado que ni cosquillas le hacía.

—No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que acepte ir contigo ¿Cierto? —Rin sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes de tiburón, había ganado esta contienda.

—Buenos días—saludo el profesor, Rin se acomodo en su asiento dispuesto a prestar atención, mientras que Haru maldecía internamente por dejarse convencer de su amigo.

...

Un alto y musculoso hombre de cabello negro y ojos cían tenia acorralado a su contrincante en una esquina, este sonrió burlón. Su sonrisa era apenas un curvatura de sus carnosos labios, podía hacer que las piernas le fallaran a más de una.

—Te has ablandado, Makoto— se burló el hombre de ojos cían, su contrincante esbozó una sonrisa. Makoto con un movimiento elegante y sigiloso, puso a su mejor amigo contra el piso.

—No te confíes, Sou-chan— ahora era Makoto quien se burlaba —Sigo siendo más fuerte que tú—Sousuke gruñó algo inentendible, Makoto aflojó el agarré para poder escuchar lo que decía Sousuke, aunque no lo suficiente para dejarlo libre.

—Maldito, Makoto— lo único que le quedaba a Sousuke era atacarlo verbalmente, la única persona en la faz de la tierra podía ponerle contra el piso con un solo movimiento, era su mejor amigo y mano derecha, Makoto Tachibana.

—Muy mal, Sou-chan—Makoto negó divertido —Esa no es la forma de tratar a los amigos, que mal educado— su tono era burlón.

—Mira quien lo dice. Me vas a arrancar el brazo— se quejó Sousuke. Makoto le dejo libre —Sabes que te di ventaja no?— eso dijo Sousuke, pero él sabia que si Makoto se ponía serio, él no tenía ni la mas mínima oportunidad de hacerle un rasguño y no es que Sousuke fuera débil, al contrario no lo era en lo mas mínimo. Pero Makoto era demasiado fuerte, era como una pared de plomo indestructible.

—¿Que dices, Sou-chan? Te recuerdo que eras tu quien estaba mordiendo el polvo hace un minuto— Sousuke saco su arma y comenzó a dispararle a Makoto, quien no tardó en contraatacar.

—Quieres dejar de llamarme "Sou-chan"me irrita—se quejó Sousuke apuntando y volviendo a disparar a Makoto. Sus disparos eran certeros pero nada que no pudiera esquivar su adversario.

Luego de un rato ambos terminaron sudados y con el olor a pólvora impregnado en sus pieles.

Justo cuando Makoto se quitaba la camiseta para secarse el sudor de la cara, entró una de las asistentes de Sousuke. La chica se quedo petrificada al ver tal perfección, el trabajado cuerpo de Makoto había sido esculpido por ángeles, según la chica. Su abdomen estaba muy marcado, al igual que los músculos de su espalda y sus pectorales, a ella no le molestaría pasar su lengua por la dorada piel del castaño. Sus pantalones deportivos colgaban de sus caderas, las entradas de su abdomen también estaban muy marcadas por encima del comienzo de estas, tenia un tatuaje. La aleta de un tiburón, la marca del clan Yamazaki. La chica estuvo mucho tiempo embelesada mirando a Makoto, Sousuke notó su presencia y le llamo.

—¿Chigusa?—la voz de su patrón la saco de su trance, había olvidado por completo a los que había venido en primer lugar. Chigusa sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus mórbidos pensamientos y no cometer una estupidez frente a su adorado jefe.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, Sousuke-sama— Chigusa se inclinó.

—No te preocupes, Chigusa— Sousuke le resto importancia con un gesto de sus manos —Ahora, al grano— ordenó el hombre. Chigusa se apresuró a hablar.

—Yue-san ha traído noticias, lo espera es su oficina Sousuke-sama— término de explicar la chica, Sousuke se echo el cabello hacia atrás en un muy sensual gesto, según Chigusa. Y vaya que había sido sensual, Sousuke poseía una belleza poco común entre los Yakuza. Bueno todos los Yamazaki tenían buenos genes, pero Sousuke estaba en otro nivel.

—Gracias, Chigusa— la chica se inclinó ante su jefe —Vamos, Makoto— el tono de voz burlón de Sousuke, había cambiado a uno serio. Era hora de hacer el trabajo —Tenemos cosas que hacer...— el pelinegro salió de la sala entrenamiento siendo seguido por su mejor amigo y mano derecha como una sombra. Chigusa se quedo mirándolos hasta que los perdió de vista, no fue hasta entonces que se percató que los muebles de la sala de entrenamiento estabas todos destrozados y agujereados por la contienda que hace menos de 5 minutos habían tenido ese par de dioses griegos. Suspiro derrotada, nuevamente tendrían que redecorar.

...

Haru iba saliendo de la universidad, esperaba en el estacionamiento a que Rin dejara de coquetear con cualquiera que se le cruzara por el frente, fuera hombre o mujer. Haru odiaba depender del auto de Rin, un mitsubishi lancer 2008, Haru no tenia el suficiente fondo monetario para costearse un auto. A duras penas podía costear la universidad, la renta de su departamento, cabe destacar que compartía la mitad con Rin, y por supuesto sus materiales de arte, con el dinero que sus padres le pasaban. Sus padres preferían que se dedicara a sus estudios, y no trabajara. A Haru no le molestaba la idea pero eran en estos momentos, en los que su amigo ya llevaba más de media hora ligando, cuando Haru deseaba buscarse 20 empleos si era posible con tal de costearse por lo menos un escarabajo.

Haru vio a su amigo besar la mejilla de una chica, al otro lado de la calle.

—¡Rin!—Le llamó furioso, y salio corriendo a su encuentro. Haru atravesó la calle sin mirar, no fue hasta que escuchó el chirriar de las llantas que se dio cuanta de que casi había sido atropellado, una ford explored 2016 de color negro y vidrios polarizados, eliminando la mas mínima posibilidad de ver al conductor de esa preciosura de 4 ruedas; se detuvo a centímetros de Haru. Su corazón se aceleró, había tenido la muerte de frente.

—¡Haru!— gritó Rin, tomó a Haru por los hombros —¿Estas bien?—el pelirrojo inspeccionaba a su amigo, en busca de algún daño físico. Haru se había asustado no podía negarlo, pero estaba bien, nada había pasado. Un hombre alto y esbelto, se bajo de la parte trasera de la camioneta, se acomodó sus gafas rojas en el puente de la nariz.

—Rin, estoy bien—Haru intentó calmar a su amigo, que estaba tan eufórico que iba a sufrir un infarto.

El hombre de cabello azul y ojos morados se aclaró la garganta.

—Mil disculpas joven— la voz del hombre era calma y educada —¿Se siente bien?— preguntó a Haru —¿Podría hacer algo por usted?— ofreció. Haru negó, el hombre sacó una chequera del bolsillo interior de su perfectamente arreglado traje —Tal vez aceptarías esto, como disculpa— le mostró a Haru el monto que había escrito en el cheque. El pelinegro trago en seco, esos eran demasiados ceros, si aceptaba ese dinero no tendría que depender mas de Rin.

—¡No me jodas!— gritó Rin furioso y rompió el cheque que anteriormente había tenido el hombre en sus manos —¿Crees que la vida de Haru vale un par de millones de yenes?—Haru casi se echaba a llorar por la acción de su amigo, pero dejo de pensar en el bienestar de su bolsillo e intento calmar a su explosivo amigo, después de todo había sido su culpa que casi le atropellaran. Él era quien se había atravesado la calle sin mirar.

—Rin, estas molestando al señor— Haru le llamo la atención a Rin —Fue mi culpa en parte, me atravesé sin medir las consecuencias— Haru de repente sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo entero, era como si alguien lo estuviera mirando con tanta intensidad, como si calará en su interior, le ponía los vellos de punta. Involuntariamente Haru miro en dirección de donde se supone que se tenía que ver el conductor, pero él no veía nada. Aún así no desvío la mirada, esa sensación era demasiado atrayente.

—¡No, Haru! No es tu culpa —chilló Rin aun o mas furioso —En esta zona no puedes ir a más de 10 kilómetros por hora, y evidentemente este hombre y el resto de idiotas que siguen dentro excedieron el límite...

—Cuida tus palabras, Joven—el hombre de los cabellos azules aun sonreía pero sus ojos denotaban disgusto. La voz del hombre sonó letal, sintió que si no alejaba a Rin de ese hombre las cosas iban a terminar muy mal, y no precisamente para el hombre. Sin gana alguna de apartar sus ojos del sitio del conductor, se obligo a hacerlo y agarro a Rin del brazo. A Haru no le agradaba para nada el aura de ese hombre, había parecido amable pero ahora eso era historia antigua.

—Rin, nos vamos— Haru alejo a Rin, pero el pelirrojo no podía dejar ir, así como así a los idiotas que casi le arrebatan a su mejor amigo. Se soltó del agarre de Haru y pateó con todas sus fuerzas el lado del copiloto haciendo una notable abolladura en la latonería de la explored. Haru palideció ante la acción de su amigo, además de escuchar al hombre parado junto a él soltar un quejido de disgusto —Mis más sinceras disculpas, señor—El hombre no era 5 años mayor que ellos, pero Haru pensó que por lo menos él debía de mostrar un poco de respeto ante la insolencia de Rin. Haru se inclinó y se arrastró a Rin corriendo de ese lugar. Una vez parados junto al auto de Rin, Haru pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

—Estas...loco, Rin—dijo Haru entrecortado aún recuperando el aliento. Rin gruñó y subió al auto, Haru imitó su acción.

...

Makoto se había metido en su "traje de batalla" solo era ropa normal, unos vaqueros hechos a la medida, una camiseta de color verde, una chaqueta de cuero y por supuesto sus tan amadas botas de cuero. Normal pero con ese tipo de ropa Makoto se movía ligero y podía luchar, siempre que salia a resolver un "problemita" con Sousuke, tenía que ir listo para enfrentar lo que fuera, incluso la muerte.

Se encontró en el garaje de la mansión Yamazaki con Sousuke, vestía casi lo mismo que él, solo que su camiseta y vaqueros eran negros. A diferencia de ellos, estaba Rei Ryugazaki con su perfecto e impecable traje de color gris y corbata azul, que combinaba con su cabello. Rei también era uno de los hombres de más confianza de Sousuke.

—Buenas tardes, Rei—Saludó Makoto subiendo a su nueva adquisición, una ford explored 2016 de color negro, Sousuke subió en el asiento del copiloto, este último silbo en admiración al ver el lujoso interior de la camioneta de Makoto.

—Nada mal...—observó, Makoto sonrió satisfecho. El castaño nunca había sido vanidoso, pero cuando se trataba de su medio de transporte era muy pretencioso. Rei subió a la parte de atrás y comenzó a explicar la situación.

—Yue-san ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo como espía, y vaya que es difícil infiltrarse en los negocios de los Shigino, pero esta vez no nos ganarán el territorio— comentó con satisfacción el hombre. Makoto y Sousuke escuchaban atentos mientras iban de camino a su destino—todo esta perfectamente planeado!—alardeó Rei. Makoto y Sousuke sabían por experiencia que ningún plan se lleva a cabo a la perfección, prefirieron callar y no desilusionar a su perfeccionista compañero.

—Mas rápido, Makoto. No estamos de paseo— ordenó Sousuke irritado, a él le encantaba la velocidad.

—No puedo, Sou. Estamos en una zona peatonal universitaria, no ves los avisos no más de 10 Km/h— Makoto eran un hombre muy responsable y consciente, perteneciente a la Yakuza pero lo era.

—¿Desde cuando respetas tanto las reglas?—se mofó Sousuke —Pareces un anciano, Makoto-ojisan—solo algunas veces Makoto se dejaba afectar por los comentarios de Sousuke y esta no fue la excepción, el castaño piso el acelerador, el motor de la camioneta ronroneo. De 10km/h paso a los 120km/h, Makoto cruzó en la esquina de la gran universidad, y un chico de repente se atravesó la calle.

—¡Mierda!—susurró Sosuke, Makoto le clavó los frenos a la camioneta, con un chillar de llantas de detuvo a solo centímetros del chico, suspiró aliviado. Una cosa era asesinar a personas pertenecientes a la Yakuza igual que él, personas que estaban igual de sucias que él, pero asesinar a un pobre universitario que lucha por salir adelante por la puerta grande, ya era otro nivel. Makoto se sintió estúpido por haberle seguido el juego a Sousuke.

El chico miró la camioneta a centímetros de él en shock, fue entonces que Makoto vio sus ojos, eran tan azules y profundos como el océano. A Makoto nunca le había interesado una persona, su mundo giraba alrededor de Sousuke por así decirlo, pero la mirada de ese chico despertó algo en Makoto, quería saber mas sobre él, no solo más, quería saberlo todo. Makoto maldijo por lo bajo, cuando el chico volvió la mirada a un pelirrojo que corría en su ayuda.

—¡Haru!— con que ese era su nombre, su nombre también era muy bello. El pelirrojo tomó al supuesto Haru por los hombros y lo zarandeó —¿Estas bien?— Makoto también quería saber, con tantas ansias que se sorprendió a si mismo, la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Un retraso inminente —se quejó Rei —Lo que ganan por estarse con sus infantiles juegos—se acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz —Iré a resolver esto, en la brevedad posible.

—Rei, ofrece algo de dinero-— ordenó Sousuke, mientras se recostaba en su asiento —Son solo chicos, eso hará que olviden lo ocurrido y nos ahorrará tiempo...—Rei rió altivo.

—Ya lo había pensado... Aunque igual agradezco su participación, Sousuke-san— Sousuke no podía creer que sus más cercanos aliados no hacían mas que burlarse de él, y precisamente era por eso que los tenía a su lado, no eran personas que los tratarían siempre con respeto por miedo a que él les hiciera algo. El castaño quería ser quien fuera a resolver el problema, quería ver esos ojos directamente, pero ¿Como se iba a excusar? Si era Rei quien siempre resolvía los problemas que él y Sousuke ocasionaban. Y no es que Makoto no tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo, era un perfecto negociador, pero siempre le había parecido molesto y ¿que de un momento a otro se interesará? Iba a tener la penetrante e insistente mirada de Sousuke de "Me ocultas algo" no, gracias.

—Rin, estoy bien—el moreno de ojos azules intentaba calmar a su amigo. El castaño nunca se había sentido tan aliviado al saber que una persona, desconocida, se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Rei llego junto a los chicos acomodándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz, un gesto muy particular de él, y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los chicos.

—Mil disculpas joven— se disculpó Rei —¿Se siente bien?— preguntó a Haru, los dos chicos le miraban atentos —¿Podría hacer algo por usted?— ofreció. Haru negó y Rei sacó la chequera de su bolsillo, dispuesto a ofrecer dinero con tal de salir rápido de este problema —Tal vez aceptarías esto, como disculpa— el chico de los ojos azules se mostró interesado, pero Makoto y Sousuke notaron la chispa de furia arder en los ojos de su acompañante.

—¡No me jodas!—gritó furioso el pelirrojo, y le arrebató a Rei el pedazo de papel y lo destrozó.

—Hmph..— ese monosílabo por parte de Sousuke le indicó al castaño que su amigo se había interesado por el explosivo pelirrojo que tenían en frente —¿Crees que la vida de Haru vale un par de millones de yenes?.

—Buena actitud —comentó Sousuke, atrapado por la ardiente mirada del pelirrojo que estaba frente a él. Sousuke sintió que con solo mirar a los ojos de ese chico directamente, podía ser consumido por el fuego de éstos. El ojos cían también se encontró deseando ser él quien hubiera bajado a resolver ese embrollo.

El pelinegro dijo algo que el castaño no pudo escuchar por el bajo tono de su voz, pero notó que intentaba calmar a su amigo. Makoto no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en él, quería volver a encontrarse con sus intrigantes ojos zafiro. Como sí el chico pudiera leer la mente del castaño, miro en dirección a éste, aunque este no pudiera verle, no significaba que Makoto estuviera privado de verlo a él. Sus miradas estaban fundiéndose, a pesar de que sabía que chico no podía verle, el castaño sintió como que la mirada el chico había entrado, hurgado y sacudido su ser. Se sintió vulnerable a esos ojos azules, a ese extraño que se encontraba a unos metros de él y con el que nunca había cruzado palabra alguna.

—¡No, Haru! No es tu culpa —chilló un pelirrojo, que desde hace un rato Sousuke no perdía detalle alguno de sus movimientos, le pareció que era sexy —En esta zona no puedes ir a más de 10 kilómetros por hora, y evidentemente este hombre y el resto de idiotas que siguen dentro excedieron el límite...— ni siquiera le había molestado que le llamará idiota.

—Cuida tus palabras, Joven—Makoto deseo golpear a Rei por haber sido tan amenazante con el pelirrojo y alertar a su amigo del peligro, rompiendo así su contacto. Tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastró lejos. Sousuke también se encontró deseando golpear a Rei por haber alejado de su vista a esa pelirroja belleza exótica.

Aunque el chico era fuerte y se soltó del agarre de su amigo y pateó el lado de Sousuke haciendo una notable abolladura en la latonería de la explored. Sousuke no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de burla hacia su amigo Makoto que había gruñido por la acción del pelirrojo.

—Maldito— soltó molesto el castaño. A Sousuke le había fascinado lo poco que había visto de ese pelirrojo, se encontró queriendo saber más.

Makoto a pesar de querer estrangular a ese pelirrojo que estaba en frente suyo, no perdía detalle de su precioso amigo de cabello negro. El castaño vio como el color escapaba de su, ya de por sí, pálida piel —Mis más sinceras disculpas, señor—se inclinó ante Rei y salió corriendo arrastrando consigo a su amigo. El castaño se preguntó como se vería su pálida piel, sonrojada, sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pervertidos pensamientos. Rei subió a la camioneta soltando unas cuantas maldiciones.

—Maldito insolente—la tranquilidad de Rei había sido alterada por un par de universitarios.

—¿Como te fue arreglando el pequeño retraso?—se burló Sousuke, Rei le dedicó una gélida mirada.

—Como todo esto es tu culpa— Makoto encendió el motor de la camioneta con el fin de retomar el camino a su destino —Tendrás que cubrir con los gastos de reparación, Sou-chan— Sousuke protestó, no porque no tuviera dinero para costear la reparación, si no por el molesto tono que empleaba su mejor amigo.

—Te dije que dejarás de llamarme así, Makoto— pronunció su nombre con un veneno letal entre cada letra. Makoto solo se echó a reír, Sousuke no le intimidaba en lo mas mínimo.

...

Eran las once de la noche pasadas, Rin, Gou y Haru se bajaban del taxi que los había llevado hasta el lugar de la fiesta. Cuando Rin iba de fiesta no llevaba su auto, ya que él no se controlaba con la bebida y tampoco su hermana Gou, y Haru, bueno Haru no bebía pero no sabia conducir. Así que eran tres completos inútiles, por lo que Rin prefería dejar su bebe en casa, sano y salvo, también salvaba su lindo trasero. Haru se había vestido normal, unos vaqueros, unas convers viejas y gastadas y un suéter manga larga blanco con finas rayas azules que iniciaban debajo de los pectorales. Su cabello igual que siempre, sin peinarse, de todas formas era lacio. En cambio Rin y Gou estaban despampanantes, Rin tenia un blazer de color negro con las mangas dobladas hasta los antebrazos, una camiseta de color vino con cuello en V tan pronunciado que dejaba ver el comienzo de los marcados pectorales de Rin. Unos jeans negros que se ajustaban a las esbeltas piernas de Rin, y unas modernas botas de cuero negro, corte bajo y unas cuantas hebillas. Gou iba de los mismos colores que su hermano, un short alto hasta la cintura negro y una blusa manga larga vino, tenía unas botas corte bajo casi igual a las de Rin. Ellos, en ocasiones, aplicaban la regla de que los gemelos vestían igual. El cabello de Gou estaba suelto en su espalda, las puntas las tenía onduladas y el flequillo lo traía lacio, enmarcando su fino rostro, sus labios estaban coloreados de vino. Y para completar los gemelos Matsuoka tenían una cadena de plata a juego, en cada una estaba la inicial del otro. Rin tenia la G y Gou la R, a Haru le había parecido cursi en demasía el día que ellos las compraron. Supuso que eran cosas de hermanos, que él no entendía al ser hijo único.

Se adentraron en el lugar de la fiesta, ya estaba bastante llenó con cuerpos moviéndose al son de la musica. El ambiente olía a hierba, cigarrillos y alcohol. Se podia sentir la tension sexual. La única luz encendida era la de un foco en el centro de la pista, que parpadeaba y giraba cada cierto tiempo. La barra estaban repleta de licores y personas ligando, Haru odiaba todo ese ambiente. Pero ahí estaba obligado por su insistente amigo, que como Haru había jurado que seria, ya se había desaparecido entre el bullicio de gente. El pelinegro con fastidio, camino hasta un conjunto de sofás de cuero, donde las parejas estaban explorando abiertamente el interior de la cavidad bucal del otro.

—Maldito, Rin—murmuró Haru cuando al sentarse su mano se lleno de una sustancia viscosa y pegajosa, algo familiar para Haru, y cualquier chico que haya pasado por la pubertad. Saco su móvil del bolsillo, para entretenerse hasta que por lo menos fueran las dos de la madrugada, y exigirle a Rin que de largaran de allí.

...

Tres hombres llegaron a un galpón abandonado, algo retirado de la ciudad. Makoto apagó el motor de la camioneta a unos metros del galpón, por si había algún intruso, no fueran detectados.

—¿Seguro que es aquí, Rei?—preguntó Sousuke, ese lugar no le daba buena espina, y hasta ahora su instinto no le había fallado. Aunque ignoró esa punzada de duda, porque a Rei el instinto tampoco le fallaba, además de que al ser tan perfeccionista tomaba en cuenta todas las posibles alternativas de escape, por si algo iba mal.

—Completamente, Sousuke-san— aseguró el peliazul guardando un par de armas en la cinturilla del traje, Makoto hizo lo mismo.

—Que mas da, vamos—Sousuke cargo que arma, dejándola lista para disparar en cualquier momento, los tres hombres abandonaron el confort de la camioneta y se adentraron en la oscuridad del galpón. Al cerrarse las puertas puertas, enseguida se encendieron las luces. Habían una par de hombres muy conocidos para Sousuke, Rei y Makoto. Seijurou y Momotarou Mikoshiba, los hombres de confianza de los Shigino. Ambos eran altos, rebelde cabello naranja y ojos dorados, como los de un felino.

Efectivamente el instinto a Sousuke no le había fallado, habían caído como unos completos idiotas en su trampa. Miro a Makoto de reojo, este último no se había inmutado en lo mas mínimo, así que él también sospecho que era una trampa, pensó Sousuke. Nadie se movía, el primer movimiento por parte de cualquiera, daría inició a una balacera. Unos aplausos rompieron el mortal silencio del lugar.

—¿Por qué tan serios? Makoto, Sousuke— se burló una voz desconocida, y a la vez muy familiar para Makoto y Sousuke. El dueño de dicha voz entró en escena, salio de su escondite atrás de sus hombres. Un alto y fornido hombre, se presentó ante los miembros del clan Yamazaki. De no ser por su llamativo cabello color rosa, como los pétalos del cerezo, y ojos morados, él pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera con todo ese color negro que traía encima.

—Kisumi...— murmuraron Makoto y Sousuke, la última vez que lo vieron, eran unos adolescentes de 13 años, eso había sido hace 10 años atrás. Cuando Kisumi se había ido fuera del país, a estudiar. El brillo de sus ojos que lo caracterizaba, se había opacado por completo. Luego de la muerte de su madre, se había ido en su mayoría, pero si lo mirabas con atención podías ver que aún seguía ahí. Aunque ahora solos podías ver los fríos ojos de un asesino. Makoto y Sousuke conocían perfectamente esa mirada, era las que ellos dos tenían al momento de arrebatarle la vida a alguien. El Mikoshiba mayor echo un tiro a los pies de Makoto y Sousuke, la impresión de haber visto a Kisumi después de tantos años, los había descolocado un poco.

—No deberían bajar la guardia—se burló Kisumi —Ese momento de distracción les podría costar la vida— Rei estaba tensó, conocía un poco sobre el pasado de sus amigos con el hombre que se situaba frente a él. Y sabia que su presencia, había afectado a sus aliados.

—Los rumores eran ciertos... Has vuelto—Sousuke recuperó la compostura, aunque Makoto podía notar un poco de vacilación en su voz, por mas mínimo que fuera.

—Hace un tiempo...—contestó frío Kisumi —Aunque no es por un reencuentro por lo que estoy aquí— bostezo como si la situación fuera de lo mas aburrida, eso irritó un poco a Rei. Aun así no se podía permitir perder la compostura ante un enemigo, que sin haberlo visto en acción, emanaba un aura especial. Rei estaba seguro que ese tipo podía ser igual, o mas fuerte que sus acompañantes y eso sin contar a los Mikoshiba. Debía de pensar rápido si quería salir con vida de ahí —Me subestiman, y eso me molesta ¿De verdad creyeron que todo seria tan fácil? Que no descubriría a su espía. Esperaba mas de ustedes, Makoto, Sousuke— los mencionados sabían que había sido estúpido de su parte confiarse, frente a un enemigo como los Shigino.

—¿Y Hayato? ¿Como está?— preguntó Makoto, por mas que Kisumi hubiera cambiado, el castaño podía asegurar que su hermano menor seguía siendo su punto débil. Y como supuso, pudo ver una alteración en el semblante de Kisumi, por mas mínima que haya sido.

—No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre...— Kisumi estaba calmado, demasiado calmado. Eso alteraba los nervios de Rei, aun más, le estaba costando encontrar una salida.

Sousuke por otro lado sabia que Makoto estaba jugando con fuego, pero sabia que había logrado alterar a Kisumi, aunque fuera casi imperceptible. Ellos podían notarlo, porque aunque tuvieran 10 años sin verlo, también habían pasado 10 años juntos —¿Yue? Era que se llamaba— dudó Kisumi —Da igual, de todas formas, en estos momentos Nagisa debe estar cortando su garganta... —si había algo que Sousuke odiaba, era ver morir a los miembros de su clan, y con la mención de ese tipo, Sosuke sabia que si no escapaba de ese lugar en ese mismo instante, no podría salvar a Yue. Miro de reojo a Makoto, que enseguida entendió la preocupación de Sousuke —Aunque no creo que tengan tiempo de preocuparse por la vida de él, cuando ustedes están apuntó de morir— la amenaza de Kisumi no era para nada un juego. Justo en el momento que los hombres de Kisumi iban a disparar, Rei estalló una bomba de humo. Dándole la oportunidad de escapar a él y a sus colegas. Makoto llegó corriendo y encendió la camioneta, la había dejado abierta por si tenia que huir no perdiera tiempo abriéndola, tiempo que le podía costar su vida.

—Bien hecho, Rei—dijo Sousuke cerrando la puerta del copiloto, Rei asintió, mientras marcaba algo en su móvil.

—Lo mas importante es encontrar a Yue— dijo Makoto y aceleró por el asfalto haciendo chillar las llantas de la camioneta.

La nube de humo de había dispersado dejando una sensación de resequedad en la garganta de los afectados, si fueran personas normales por lo menos se hubieran desmayado.

—Se escaparon los desgraciados— gruño enojado el mayor de los Mikoshiba, guardando su revolver en la cinturilla de su pantalón.

—No esperaba que murieran a la primera, hubiera sido muy aburrido— dijo Kisumi restándole importancia a la huida de sus antiguos amigos de infancia — Tienen que sufrir lo que yo sufrí... — susurró, y mostró una sonrisa tan aterradora que incluso hizo lo estremecer a su aliados.

...

Haru ya estaba fatigado de esa fiesta, quería huir de ahí con desesperación. Comenzó a buscar a los gemelos Matsuoka por todo el lugar, estaba incluso mas lleno que antes, lo que dificultaba en demasía su búsqueda. En la pista de baile Haru pudo divisar una cabellera pelirroja bastante familiar.

—¡Rin!— el moreno llamo a su amigo, este bailaba una canción lenta con un chico rubio, de ojos azules casi igual a los suyos.

Haru se sonrojó cuando el chico tomo a Rin por la cadera y las apego más a las de él, haciendo una movimiento bastante sexy de hecho, además de que susurró algo en su oído. Rin sonrió lascivo, Haru conocía esa sonrisa, era la que su pelirrojo amigo utilizaba cuando estaba por echar un buen polvo, y vaya que Haru se había tenido que calar esas escenas en su pequeño departamento.

En su distracción, Rin comenzó a caminar hacia la salida acompañado del rubio, Haru pensó que seria mejor dejarlo sólo, ya había tenido suficiente de las aventuras sexuales de Rin. Por un momento se iluminó el lugar y los ojos de Haru se encontraron con los del acompañante de Rin, un frío recorrió la columna vertebral de Haru. La mirada de ese hombre le había parecido aterradora, sintió sus sentidos ponerse alerta ¡ _Peligro_! Gritaban estos.

Era la segunda vez que Haru tenia esa sensación en el día, la primera vez había sido cuando Rin hizo enojar al sujeto que casi lo atropellaba. Con los nervios a flor de piel, decidió perseguir a su amigo. Haru sintió el frío de la noche golpear su rostro, no veía a Rin. Su mal presentimiento aumento, no podía haber ido tan lejos en el tiempo que a Haru le tomo pasar entre la gran multitud o ¿si? El pelinegro se alejó unos metros del lugar de la fiesta, paso un callejón, miro adentró. No estaba, camino un par de callejones más, sin suerte. La preocupación por Rin y el hecho de que estuviera caminando sólo, a las 2 de la madrugada, no ayudaba a Haru a mantener la calma. Fue entonces que escucho un gritó de terror, por parte de Rin. La sangre de Haru comenzó a bombear a toda velocidad, el corazón se le iba a salir, la adrenalina comenzó a invadir sus venas y salió corriendo como una bala al callejón de donde había venido el grito.

—¡RIN!— gritó Haru desesperado, al ver a Rin de espaldas casi en la entrada del callejón relajo un poco a Haru, aunque no duro mucho.

—¿Haru? — Rin se volteó a verle su rostro estaba pálido, y sus ojos estaban presos del pánico. Ese hecho no fue lo que llamo la atención del pelinegro, si no mas bien que el rostro de Rin estaba llenó de sangre. Haru sintió la sangre helarse, y tomo a Rin por los hombros.

—¿Estas herido?— Haru reviso el cuerpo de Rin, y no encontró nada. El pelirrojo estaba tan aterrorizado que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, no fue entonces hasta que Haru se percató del cuerpo que yacía tirado a los pies de Rin. Haru sintió la bilis subirle, y se sintió mareado. El rubio con que que hace unos 10 minutos Rin estaba bailando estaba inerte en un charco de su propia sangre, que provenía de su garganta degollada, su ojos azules abiertos sin vida.

—Eso fue fácil... — alardeó ¿un adolescente? De cabello rubio frente a Haru, limpió el borde de su cuchilla con un pañuelo, que tenía motivo de pingüinos. Haru no podía creer que ese niño le acaba de cortar la garganta a una persona y sonreía como si le hubieran dado su tan esperado regalo de navidad. Esa persona a Haru le parecía aterradora, quería correr y llevarse a Rin lejos de ahí. Pero sus piernas no le respondían, el pequeño rubio levante su mirada hacia ellos, sus rosados ojos eran igual de aterradores que su sonrisa. Haru podía sentir su sed de sangre penetrarle la piel — huh... Parece que me puedo divertir un poco más esta noche...— sacó su lengua, y la deslizo por el borde de su cuchilla. Era la segunda vez que Haru se enfrentaba a la muerte, en menos de 24 horas ¿Acaso le había llegado la hora de partir?

—Nagisa-san, no es tiempo de estar jugando...— dijo un hombre que estaba parado junto al demonio de ojos rosa.

—Solo jugare un poco con estos dos...— hizo un puchero tierno, de no ser porque Haru vio de lo que era capaz, se hubiera creído que solo era un chico normal — o ¿prefieres que juegue contigo?— ofreció al hombre con un dulce tono de voz.

—N-no, N-nagi-isa-san— tartamudeó el hombre, que aunque doblaba en tamaño al chico, estaba igual de aterrado que Haru.

—Entonces...— Nagisa volteó su mirada a Rin y Haru — Comenzaré por ese de ahí...— señaló a Rin, Haru miro con pánico a Rin que estaba demasiado trastornado para luchar por su vida.

—¡RIN!— gritó Haru, y vio al rubio moverse hacia el pelirrojo. Haru también se movió, el sonido de un disparo corto el aire haciendo retroceder al rubio. Haru sintió la sangre subirle a la cabeza ¿Como demonios fue que terminaron en esa situación? Un segundo disparo, y vio caer al acompañante de Nagisa. Haru nunca había visto morir a una persona, y esta noche había visto morir a dos. Se sentía mareado, las piernas le temblaban, su vista se tornó borrosa y le pesaban los párpados. Lo último que Haru pudo ver antes de perder la consciencia por completo fue un par de ojos verdes...

 _ **Nota de autor: esperó no les desagrade Bad Nagisa, y que les gusté el primer cap de este fic,**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima, se despide Hanae-chan "**_


End file.
